


Pressure Points

by Marvinetta



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/3381.html?thread=8647989#t8647989">this prompt at the Kink meme</a>: <i>Kurt tries to use Karofsky for some rough sex as an escape. Instead, he's completely blown away by how tender and loving Dave is.</i> Only I got sidetracked by angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Points

Dave Karofsky knew the minute he opened his door that his day was ruined. Kurt Hummel was standing on his front porch, and tapping a foot impatiently. It took a few seconds for his brain to register everything as real before he cleared his throat and closed the door a little.

“What are you doing here, Hummel?” Trying his best to glare, Dave let out a heavy sigh.

“It's cold, invite me inside.” Kurt took a step forward and glared back. “I know your parents aren't home.”

“How did you- You know what. I don't even care. You're not coming in my house.” Dave tried to close the door but Kurt's leg was suddenly in the way. As much as he wanted to slam the door, he couldn't without causing considerable damage. He had no choice but to open the door and let the other boy in the house. “Fuck you, Hummel.”

“That's the plan.” Kurt was suddenly inside and unwrapping his scarf like he wasn't standing in the middle of his bully's foyer.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Crossing his arms over his chest, Dave leaned back against the wall and watched as Kurt continued to peel off his outer layers.

“I know you have a brain the size of a fruit fly's, but even you should be able to catch on to simple concepts like sex.” Then Kurt was standing in front of him. Dave noticed that there was nothing flashy or outlandish about his outfit, and Dave raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you here? Last I checked, you didn't dig on chubby guys.” With a sneer, Dave pushed away from the wall and headed into the kitchen, not looking to see if Kurt followed. “Go away, Hummel.”

“Last I checked, there's a shortage of homosexuals running around Lima, Ohio.” Kurt was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen when Dave closed the fridge door. He was inspecting his nails and looking bored.

“Then go somewhere else that has a parade.” Dave took a drink of water just to have something to do. Having Kurt in his house was distracting. “How do you know my parents aren't home?”

“I was visiting Glee Club today and I overheard some of your fellow neanderthals complaining in hallway. Apparently you wouldn't have a house party while your parents are gone for the weekend.” Kurt pushed away from the door frame and started walking around the kitchen, examining the pictures on the walls. “You have a nice house.”

“Thanks. You're not getting the grand tour.” Dave felt like a coward for moving away every time Kurt came near him, but he didn't care. He picked up his glass and retreated to the living room. “Go away, Hummel.”

“I'm surprised, Karofsky. Are you honestly so far in the closet you're going to turn down sex when it's following you around? And you're not fooling anyone, stop running away.” Kurt's voice was mocking, but he didn't follow Dave into the living room immediately.

Dave sank down into an armchair and turned on the television with the hopes that if he ignored Kurt long enough, he'd go away. After several minutes though, Kurt came into the room, still inspecting the décor and family photos. The remote control creaked in his grip as Dave tried to focus on the sports recap and ignore the warm body that was hovering near the arm of the chair.

“I'm not going away. Give me a reason we can't have sex.” Kurt's voice had lost the mocking tone and was dangerously quiet.

“You hate me.” Dave sucked in a breath as Kurt crouched in front of him and blocked his view of the television.

“And you hate me.” Kurt shrugged.

“You find me repulsive.” Looking past Kurt's head, Dave focused on reading the scores scrolling across the bottom of the screen.

“Obviously not or I wouldn't be here.” Kurt moved into Dave's vision and attempted to pull the remote from Dave's hand. “I know you don't think I'm repulsive. Kiss me.”

“No.” Dave growled out the word and tightened his grip on the remote. “Fuck off, Hummel.”

“Either have sex with me, or throw me out.” Kurt pushed the power button on the remote and stood up suddenly.

“I'm not touching you, Hummel. Is this some type of trick? I know you think I'm an idiot, but I'm not that stupid.” Dave stood up and regretted it instantly. Kurt was only inches away.

“Kiss me.” Kurt's voice was low and sweet, his eyes focused on Dave's mouth.

“No.” Dave balled his fists and took in a shaky breath. “You're the one who wants it. You start it.”

Kurt looked up into Dave's eyes at that, and the innocent look on Kurt's face slowly changed into anger. As they stared at each other, Kurt's cheeks filled with red but he didn't move. Finally Dave took a step to the side and was about to walk around Kurt when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Wait.” It was barely above a whisper and Dave moved back to his spot in front of Kurt. The angry look had changed to one that was unsure and Dave knew he was gone.

“Do it, or get out.” Dave couldn't believe the words as they left his mouth but he stood his ground as Kurt's eyes snapped up to meet his.

“Fine.” The word was barely out of Kurt's mouth before he leaned in and pressed his mouth to Dave's.

Bringing his hands up, Dave angled Kurt's head to get a better angle and deepened the kiss. The second he bit at Kurt's lower lip, the shorter boy leaned into him and opened his mouth. Kurt's hands were fisted in his shirt and Dave finally pulled away, trying gain some control over the situation.

“Why are you here?” Dave lowered his hands to Kurt's shoulders to try and keep distance between them.

“Because you're the only guy who's shown even a remote amount of interest me.” Kurt's face was devoid of emotion, and a small part of Dave's brain sounded a warning bell. At that moment Kurt rocked his hips forward and pressed his erection against Dave's and pulled at his hips. “Please don't suddenly discover the ability to analyze. Just go with this.”

“Fine.” Dave put a hand to the back of Kurt's head and pulled him in for another kiss, trying to pour as much anger as possible into it. Kurt moaned softly and pressed himself against Dave, his arms wrapping around Dave's waist tentatively.

“Where's your room?” Kurt asked, breaking the kiss but pressing his body closer to Dave's.

“Upstairs, second door on the left.” Dave grabbed Kurt's hips and turned him roughly, pushing him in the direction of the stairs. Instead of a protest, Kurt laughed and took the stairs two at a time ahead of Dave who followed at a slower pace.

When Dave got to his own room, Kurt was reclining back on the bed, a box of condoms and lube resting next to him. Dave was surprised and annoyed that Kurt had put so much effort into his plan. Kurt was looking around the room, genuine curiosity on his face. Dave closed the door out of habit, and suddenly felt all the previous courage slip away as he realized that Kurt was serious about wanting sex.

“Have you done this before?” Dave asked quietly. Kurt turned to look at him, the haughty look back on his face despite his mussed hair and flushed face.

“No. Have you?” The shrug was careless, but Kurt's voice had an undercurrent of uncertainty.

“Yeah.” Dave watched as the flush deepened across Kurt's face. “I'm surprised you aren't saving it for someone special.”

“Everyone I've talked to said the first time generally is terrible, so I don't see why I should worry about who it's with.” Kurt's face flushed even deeper red and Dave smirked. “Who was your first time with?”

“Santana.” Dave watched Kurt look away and decided to embarrass him even more. “She has a thing for jocks. And she likes it rough sometimes. So she comes to me.”

“I'm not interested in the details, thanks.” Kurt's face was deep red and he was sitting stiffly on the bed. He looked out of place in the dark blue room, amidst all the sport memorabilia.

“Uncomfortable?” Dave crossed the room and watched as Kurt tensed even more. “You're the one who started this. I'm surprised you don't want details, maybe a written reference detailing my performance. Or does it bother you that it might actually be enjoyable since I know what I'm doing?”

Dave leaned down and smirked as Kurt gasped and leaned back a little. Bracing his hands on the bed, Dave pressed a knee between Kurt's thighs and loomed until Kurt scooted back further onto the bed. Kurt's breathing sped up, but he never broke eye contact, even as he slowly inched away from Dave. Finally Kurt stopped moving and tilted his chin up in either invitation or defiance, Dave didn't take the time to think much about it.

Bracing his weight on one arm, Dave used his free hand to tilt Kurt's face away from him, and pressed his lips to the skin just below Kurt's ear. He could feel Kurt's pulse and followed the tight muscle down Kurt's neck to the edge of his shirt. Soft fingers wrapped around his wrist and tugged lightly.

“What are you doing?” Kurt's voice was rough and Dave liked how he could feel the vibration through his lips.

“It's called foreplay Hummel.” Dave ignored the hand on his wrist and trailed up press his lips to Kurt's ear. “Unless you want me to just rip your pants off and fuck you.”

“I actually expected something along those lines.” Kurt's other hand found it's way to Dave's back before trailing up to the arm that he was bracing his weight on. After a minute of indecision, Kurt finally stopped on Dave's bicep. “Why are you being nice to me?”

“Maybe I want to enjoy it, too.” Dave pulled Kurt's earlobe between his teeth and chuckled as the fingers dug into his muscle. “Maybe I want to be an asshole and make you enjoy it.”

Pulling his hand away from Kurt's chin, Dave ran his tongue along the shell of Kurt's ear and slipped fingers inside the edge of Kurt's tee shirt. Part of his brain was confused at the soft skin contradicting the hard muscle underneath, but the majority of his brain was enjoying it. The muscles twitched under his fingers, but Kurt didn't pull away as he inched higher. Flattening his hand against Kurt's chest, Dave pulled back and waited until Kurt met his eyes.

“Last chance to leave.” Dave felt both of Kurt's hands tighten their grip before Kurt's face snapped back to the haughty expression he wore so often.

“I'm not leaving.” Kurt punctuated his sentence by letting go of Dave's wrist to grab the back of his head, pulling him into a rough kiss. Dave let Kurt have control for a few minutes before breaking the kiss and pulling away completely.

Sitting back on his heels, Dave grabbed the bottom of Kurt's shirt and pulled it up. Kurt didn't protest, and lifted up his torso for Dave to tug the shirt completely off and toss it aside. As Kurt lay back against the bed, he kicked off his shoes as Dave worked the buttons to his jeans. Lifting up his hips as soon as the last button was undone, Kurt bit his lip as Dave tugged the denim down and dropped it off the side of the bed.

Dave could tell Kurt was struggling to keep up the appearance of being completely at ease, but his jaw was tight and Dave could see the pulse beating at this throat. Running his fingers lightly up the inside of Kurt's leg, Dave leaned forward to lay down next to Kurt. Just as he reached the edge of Kurt's boxer briefs, he removed his hand and tilted Kurt's face towards his.

The kiss was slow, and Dave retreated any time Kurt tried to change the pace or take over. After a few minutes Kurt had scooted closer to press himself against Dave's chest and was rubbing his bare leg against Dave's clothed one. Kurt's hands were in Dave's hair, tugging occasionally whenever Dave pulled away, making him smile.

“You're still dressed.” Kurt's lips were swollen and Dave ran a finger across the bottom lip. Kurt's breath hitched, but he didn't pull away. “And I don't have all night to do this.”

“You can leave whenever you need to, I won't stop you.” Dave dipped his head and found the spot right below Kurt's ear that made him moan. As soon as Kurt started responding again, Dave started trailing his hand down Kurt's chest, giving him time to protest.

The grip Kurt had on Dave's shoulder tightened into almost painful as Dave's fingers slipped into the waistband of Kurt's underwear. Biting lightly at the juncture of Kurt's shoulder, Dave wrapped his hand loosely around Kurt's erection and held his hand still. Kurt thrust up into his hand a few times before squirming and pushing at his shoulder.

“You're really impatient.” Dave smiled against Kurt's throat but started to slowly stroke.

“And you're dragging this out.” Kurt let go of Dave and pushed his own underwear down and kicked it off the bed. “I came here to lose my virginity, not fool around.”

“Fine then, if you're going to be a dick about it.” Dave pulled away and tried not to smirk at the look of confusion on Kurt's face at the sudden loss of contact. Grabbing the lube with hand hand, Dave shifted so he was kneeling between Kurt's thighs. He could feel the muscles contract as Kurt tried to close his legs, but he just smiled. “Nervous?”

“No.” Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Dave opened the lube.

“You're a bad liar.” Dave leaned forward and braced one hand above Kurt's head. Before Kurt could respond Dave kissed him roughly, waiting until he felt Kurt's arms tighten around him before bringing one slick finger to press gently against Kurt's entrance.

“Wait!” Kurt broke the kiss and jerked away from the sudden contact. Dave moved his hand away and rested his wrist on Kurt's hip. “Okay, I'm nervous and I want to go back to the fooling around.”

“That's fine.” Dave smirked and wrapped his lubed hand around Kurt's erection. As he squeezed and ran his thumb across the head, Kurt arched up against him and Dave kissed his jaw. Kurt tightened his grip on Dave's shoulders and threw his head back as Dave sped up his motions.

Wanting to make sure Kurt remembered the event, Dave dropped his head and worked the skin at the juncture of Kurt's neck and shoulder until it was certain to bruise. The final scrape of teeth across the delicate skin seemed to be what pushed Kurt over the edge, and he came with a sharp gasp. Dave rested his forehead against Kurt's and tried to enjoy the feeling of Kurt melting against him. After a few moments of almost cuddling, Dave climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom.

“Get dressed, Hummel.” Dave came back with a warm washcloth and handed it to Kurt to clean himself up. “I'm not going to sleep with you.”

“What?” Kurt looked up sharply, the fuzzy afterglow disappearing instantly from his face. Dave left the room before Kurt could gather his scattered wits.

His pants were killing him, and he was surprised he hadn't messed them already. Adjusting himself and groaning, Dave went into the kitchen and stood at the back door, watching the snow blow around in the yard. It didn't take long before he heard Kurt walk into the kitchen.

“What the hell Karofsky?!” Kurt sounded livid.

“I'm not going to fuck you for whatever twisted reason you've got in your head. You already hate me, but I'm not going to add to it when you wake up and realize you're disgusted with yourself for sleeping with me.” Dave didn't bother turning around at the muffled sob behind him. “Just go home, Kurt.”

“So what was all that upstairs?” Kurt was right behind him, tugging on his arm trying to get him to turn around.

“My lack of self control. It won't happen again.” Dave finally turned and captured Kurt's angry face between his hands. He was relieved that there was no fear in Kurt's eyes,so he pressed on as he used his thumbs to brush away a few tears that had finally fallen. “Find someone you actually want, not just someone who's available. Believe me, you'll regret it.”

“And you're suddenly an expert?” Kurt spit out the words and jerked away from Dave's hands.

“Yeah, I am. I lost my virginity in the backseat of a car to Santana Lopez because I was trying to convince my self I was straight. I hate her for pushing so hard that if I didn't fuck her people would have wondered what was wrong with me. And I hate myself for caring enough to do it.” Dave dragged a hand through his hair. “You're probably already regretting a hand job from me. Imagine how worse it would be if I hadn't stopped.”

Dave turned back to the window and waited until Kurt finally left the room. He could hear sniffling in the foyer and finally heard the front door open and close. Resting his head against the cool glass, Dave tried to figure out if he wanted to puke, cry, or punch a hole in the wall.


End file.
